Married Arguments
by tierraangelica
Summary: A funny/romantic little one shot of Tsukasa and Tsukushi haveing an argument when their married in the future! The story is better than my summary! Promise!


Married Arguments

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Give me one good reason why not. And DO NOT say 'because I say so.'" Tsukushi glared at her husband.

"She's too young."

"She's 13! When was your first time huh?"

Tsukasa glared back at his wife. "I still say no."

"You're being so stubborn," Tsukushi groaned and slipped on her night shirt she'd fished out of the dresser.

"If I say yes and let our daughter get her ears pierced you owe me something."

"What do I owe you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That trip to my private island in the Caribbean."

She rolled her eyes. "That's the third time you've brought that up this month. Why do you want to go there so badly?"

He avoided her gaze. "I have my reasons."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I want to see you in a bikini! Happy?" He blushed lightly and crossed his arms looking angry.

Tsukushi looked at him in surprise and then giggled. "We could have gone to the beach baka."

Tsukasa unfolded his arms and put them on Tsukushi's hips to bring her closer to him. "Yeah but on my private island you won't kill me if I kiss you in public. And I won't have to kill anyone."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes at his constant jealousy. "Baka." She got on tippy toes and kissed him.

"Now about her going her friend's birthday party…"

"Will there be boys their?" Tsukasa asked.

"Possibly."

"No."

Tsukushi sighed. "You're too over protective. Whether you like it or not she's going to date boys."

"Not until she's married!"

She started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" he asked but Tsukushi didn't answer through her giggles. Tsukasa frowned and pushed her down onto their bed. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He started attacking her sides.

"H-hey! S-stop!" Tsukushi hardly got out. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Then surrender," he ordered.

"L-like h-hell!" She lifted herself up and bit his ear gently.

Tsukasa jerked and stopped tickling her. "You play dirty," he growled.

She let go and put her arms around his neck and smiled mischievously. "I love you."

"That's not going to work _this_ time," he murmured and kissed her passionately.

Tsukushi left the bedroom in her robe and closed the door carefully. After making love Tsukasa had fallen asleep—she worried he wasn't getting enough sleep these days. She went downstairs where her daughter was on the couch reading a book with her headphones in.

Katsue looked up from her book at her mother. "Did you convince him mom?"

"Pretty much," she smirked knowing he would, eventually, give in.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Katsue got up and hugged her mom.

"Shhh Kat. You'll wake up your father and brother. Now head to bed."

"Night mom," Katsue waved and headed up the stairs with her book.

"Night sweetie."

Tsukushi watched her daughter go up the steps. She had her mother's hair but her father's eyes and occasional attitude. Their son looked more like Tsukushi but with his father's curly hair and was quieter—which she was thankful for. She remembered that Katsue had been such a loud mouth when she was young.

She smiled to herself and stood there for a little longer.

"Hey, Tsukushi. What are you doing out of bed?" Tsukasa asked with a deep frown of concern on his face coming down the stairs in only a pair of boxers.

"I just wanted some water," she answered and moved towards him. "I thought you would stay asleep. You've been working too late at work."

He wrapped and arm around her and they headed back up the stairs. "Yeah but you weren't there in bed so I got worried that you were being a clammy idiot and fell down somewhere."

She frowned. "You mean _clumsy_?"

"Shut up. I'm too tired for words," he rumbled.

"Whatever you say," she muttered mockingly getting a side glance glare rom her husband.

He was an idiot but she did love him, and their family, very much, Tsukushi thought happily.

AN: Please R&R! This is a one shot but maybe I'll add one or two more? It depends how many reviews I get on this one! Up to you guys! Enjoy!


End file.
